What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by luci465
Summary: This is a one shot involving Bianca and Marissa at New Year's Eve. It stays within the universe of one of my other stories, "Things Change", and is just a glimpse of their future.


**Disclaimer: Let's get the formalities out of the way. I don't own these characters. I'm simply borrowing them and taking them for a spin. They belong to All My Children, and as to who owns that, well that anybody's guess at this point. Now that that's done, on to the (hopefully) good stuff.**

**A/N: So, I was inspired over the holidays and by the song used for this story's title. This is a one shot for Minx and is centered around New Year's Eve, obviously. It's also another little glimpse into their future and takes place in the 'Things Change' universe. Hope you enjoy! Happy New Year! **

**/**

"Are you sure about this?" Marissa asked nervously as she and Bianca stood in the lobby of the Yacht Club. It was not only New Year's Eve but also the night of the annual fundraising gala for the Miranda Center. In addition to those two events, it was a date night for the couple.

Bianca smiled sweetly at her wife. "I'm positive. Everyone will be perfectly fine. Carol and Sam have everything under control, and the kids are really looking forward to everything they have planned for tonight."

"But …"

"Sparky is going to be fine. You know that Carol has been itching to spend some time with our little one, and this is the first chance she's had to do so in quite some time."

Marissa chuckled. "That's true. It has been a while she's watched and spoiled Sparky. Carol said it's been so long since she's spoiled a baby that she wasn't sure if she'd remember how. I somehow don't think that's going to be a problem for her. Look, I know the kids will be fine, and there's not many that I trust them more with than her."

"Then why are you so worried?" Bianca knew the answer, but she needed Marissa to say it.

The redhead sighed. "I know we've gone out and have had people babysit the kids since I had Sparky, but we'll be gone over night. I'm nervous, alright? I know I'm being silly, but I just can't help it."

Bianca smiled and pulled Marissa in closer. Last New Year's Eve, the couple decided to stay home. Bianca almost missing Christmas made the decision easy for them. Plus, it was Sparky's first New Year's, and they wanted to spend it quietly at home with their family. This year though, they had decided to go to the Center's fundraiser and celebrate making it through the year. There had been some difficult times that year in which they had been tested like never before, but they got through it together and were stronger than ever. If anyone deserved to celebrate making it through, it was definitely them. "You're not being silly. You're being a little anxious which is all perfectly understandable given everything that's happened this past year, but we are just a phone call away. If they need us, we can be there in a matter of minutes."

Marissa shook her head and smiled. "You're right. We can be. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Okay. This night is about us and spending some much needed time alone together."

"Yes, it is. To that end, I got us the honeymoon suite again."

Marissa grinned. "You did, huh? I _really_ love that room. In fact, I have some great memories involving that room."

"You and me both, _Counselor_. Why do you think I reserved it?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love the way you think?"

"I believe you might have mentioned it in a couple of times." Bianca took her wife's hand. "Come on. Let's check in and get ready."

/

The front desk clerk smiled brightly seeing the couple approach. "Mrs. Tasker-Montgomery …" She caught herself as both women gave her a look. They had insisted whenever they saw her to call them by their first names. "Bianca, Marissa, it's good to see you again."

"Ally, it's good to see you too." Marissa smiled.

"If the reservations are anything to go by, I think this is going to be another successful fundraiser for the Center."

"I certainly hope so. I can't tell you how much we value the partnership between the Yacht Club and the Center. It means so much to us."

"It means a lot to Mrs. Foster too. She likes being able to help and considers it a very worthy cause." The clerk added. She and every member of the Yacht Club's staff respected the owner a great deal and were very loyal to her. The staff was relieved beyond words when she had fired the previous manager and were completely on board with her support of the Center.

"She's a very good woman." Bianca noted.

"You won't get an argument from me. So, what can I help you with?"

"We'd like to check in. My wonderful wife made a reservation for us." Marissa grinned.

"Oh, let me check. Ah, you've reserved the honeymoon suite. If I could just have a credit card and driver's license, I'll get you taken care of."

Tapping of keys and swipes of a credit card for payment and room keycards for programming by the clerk had the couple checked in in no time. "Okay, you're all set." The clerk handed each of the women a room key card before addressing the waiting valet. "Billy, they have the honeymoon suite."

The young man nodded and made his way to the elevator with their luggage.

"Oh, Bianca, I'm sorry, but I have a question related to the fundraiser. It won't take long, I promise."

Bianca sighed. "Okay. Rissa …"

The redhead simply smiled at her wife. "I'll wait for you at the elevator."

"Thanks." Once she knew her wife was out of earshot, Bianca turned to the clerk. "Good cover story, Ally."

The clerk smiled. "I saw the note on your reservation to confirm your arrangements with you in private."

"It's a surprise for Marissa. Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes, it is. Everything is taken care of for tonight and tomorrow. She's a very lucky woman."

Bianca smiled brightly. "Perfect! I'm the lucky one. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. It's our pleasure."

With that, Bianca headed off to join her wife. Bianca had a few surprises planned tonight for her wife. Marissa had been her rock this past year, and without her, the brunette wasn't sure if she would've gotten through everything. Tonight was a way to express how much Marissa meant to her, how blessed she felt to have her in her life, to be sharing it with her. Marissa would say that it was too much and that none of this was necessary while Bianca would say it wasn't nearly enough and more such surprises would be forthcoming.

"Is everything okay?" Marissa asked.

"Yep. It was something minor and has been taken care of. We're all good."

/

Marissa turned and her breath hitched as Bianca entered the suite's bedroom. Even after being together several years, her wife still took her breath away. To the redhead, Bianca had gotten more beautiful over time. "Have I told you lately just how beautiful you are?"

Bianca smiled. "Hmmm, yes, you have, but a girl can never hear that enough. And you, you my love, are breathtaking."

The couple shared a loving kiss that began to deepen and grow heated. It took all of Bianca's strength to pull away.

"If we keep this up, we're never going to get downstairs."

"Would that really be a problem?"

Bianca chuckled. "Normally, I would say no, but we do have an obligation to at least make an appearance, especially since we weren't here last year."

Marissa made a face and sighed. "You're right, we do. We're picking this back up later though."

"Oh, you can definitely count on that. Come on, Counselor. The sooner we get down there, the sooner we can get back up here."

"I _really_ love how you think." Marissa grinned as she took Bianca's hand, and the couple headed down to join the others.

/

As the couple exited the elevator, Bianca nodded discretely to Ally. The desk clerk responded in kind and waited until the couple had entered the ballroom before setting the brunette's plan in motion.

/

Marissa glanced around the spacious ballroom and shook her head. "It always amazes me the job they do transforming this place into something almost magical. You have to be so proud of how far this event has come."

Bianca nodded. "I am. This really is all Jan, Aya and the rest of the staff at the Center. They manage to make each year bigger and better than the last. You know, none of this would have been possible without you."

"Me? I haven't done anything."

"Oh but you have. Did you forget? It was your idea to have a New Year's Eve fundraiser, and more importantly, you were the one who worked out the deal with Mrs. Foster to have it here after the former manager turned us down."

"That jackass." Marissa muttered. The redhead remembered the arrogant man and took great satisfaction in going around him and going straight to the Yacht Club's owner for a deal that was beneficial for all interested parties.

Bianca chuckled at her wife. "I won't argue with you on that. He never stood a chance against you."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "I might have helped get this started, but you are what makes this special."

"You're both right."

The couple turned to see the Center's office manager.

"Hi, Aya. The place looks great." Bianca noted.

"Thanks. I can't tell you how glad I am that you're both here this year. It's going to make my job so much easier because I can focus on everything I need to do instead of answering questions about how the two of you are doing. You were missed last year, but everyone understood that you wanted to stay home to celebrate Sparky's first New Year."

"It was nice being home with the kids, but it's nice being out this year and celebrating with the grownups." Marissa acknowledged.

"There certainly is a lot to celebrate this year." Aya smiled at the couple.

Bianca nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more."

/

Guests started arriving in earnest a short while later, and the wait staff circulated among them with trays containing drinks and appetizers as music and voices filled the air. The couple mingled together at first before being pulled in different directions and then mingling separately. Every so often, their eyes would meet across the room causing brilliant smiles to appear on the faces of both women.

"Hey, Binx."

Bianca turned around and saw her sister and brother-in-law. "Hi, Kendall. Hi, Zach. How are you doing?"

"Enjoying our night out without the kids." Zach smiled.

"Does she suspect anything?" Kendall had been clued in on her sister's plans for Marissa and had offered help when asked.

Bianca shook her head. "Nope."

"How late are you staying here?"

"For a little while longer. She needs to mingle for the firm, and I have to for the Center. As soon as I get my chance though, we're out of here. I just hope she likes everything."

"Bianca, she's going to love it because it's from you. This night will be perfect so just relax and enjoy. You both deserve this." Zach assured her.

"Thank you, Zach." Bianca glanced at her sister. "You did good picking this one. He's a keeper and knows how to handle Kane women."

Kendall chuckled. "He definitely is, and yes, he does seem to have a way with us."

"I'm not the only one who possesses that particular skill, am I, Red?" Zach had caught sight of Marissa approaching.

"Which skill is that?" Marissa asked as she slipped an arm around her wife's waist.

"The one that involves handling Kane women." Zach answered.

"It definitely is a skill and requires a tender touch. I was hoping I could handle one particular Kane woman right now. Dance with me, B?" Marissa asked.

"Of course." Bianca beamed.

The couple headed to the dance floor.

"And just like that, they forget all about everyone else." Kendall smirked.

"Nothing new there. Come on. Dance with me, Kendall." Zach offered his hand to his wife which she happily accepted.

/

Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca as the music began to play, and soon the redhead began to softly sing along with the song the band was playing. Bianca loved it when her wife sang to her. It made her feel like she was the only one there, no matter how crowded the room may be, and to Marissa, Bianca was the only one she saw. Hazel and warm chocolate eyes locked as they glided across the dance floor.

_Maybe it's much  
>Too early in the game<br>Ooh, but I thought  
>I'd ask you just the same<br>What are you doing New Year's  
>New Year's eve?<em>

_Wonder whose arms_  
><em>Will hold you good and tight<em>  
><em>When it's exactly<em>  
><em>Twelve o'clock that night<em>  
><em>Welcoming in the New Year<em>  
><em>New Year's eve<em>

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of the thousand invitations<em>  
><em>You received<em>

_Ooh, but in case_  
><em>I stand one little chance<em>  
><em>Here comes<em>  
><em>The jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of the thousand invitations<em>  
><em>You received<em>

_Ooh, but in case_  
><em>I stand one little chance<em>  
><em>Here comes<em>  
><em>The jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

As the song finished, Bianca kissed her wife softly. She had waited long enough and needed to be alone with her favorite redhead now. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Marissa grinned. "I thought you would never ask."

Bianca grabbed her wife's hand and headed for the door. As the couple made their escape, the band leader announced that there was only 20 minutes left before the New Year began.

/

As they made their way out of the ballroom, Bianca and Marissa passed Erica, Jack, Greenlee and Ryan. They had talked earlier in the evening. Now however, a simple 'hi', 'bye' and 'Happy New Year' were tossed over the couple's shoulders as they darted from the room, both women beaming.

Greenlee nearly choked on her drink seeing the glint in their eyes as the couple passed them. She also knew about Bianca's plans, and like Erica and Kendall, she helped where needed as well. There was no doubt in her mind where they were headed and what they would be doing shortly. "I'm kind of surprised they were here this long."

"You and me both, but Binx said they both had obligations and needed to stay and mingle. She was just waiting for a chance for them to get out of here." Kendall added as she and Zach joined the others.

"Well, they weren't here last year and were definitely missed by a great many people. They also have many obligations that have to be fulfilled."

"Seriously, Mom?" Kendall looked at her mother.

Erica smiled. "What I said is true. They also deserve this night however and the right to sneak away early. I've spoken to Aya, Jan and several members of Marissa's team. They will handle any questions that may arise here. Ally at the front desk has assured me they will not be disturbed. In fact, if anyone asks for them, they will be told they are not here."

Kendall raised her glass to her mother. "Erica Kane strikes again. Very nice work, Mom."

"I do try my best, dear." Erica touched her glass to her oldest daughter's with a twinkle in her eye.

/

The couple laughed as they made their way down the hall to their suite. They were finding it very hard to keep their hands off of each other. Bianca slid the keycard into the door's lock and opened it for her wife.

Marissa gasped at the sight that greeted at her. The suite was bathed in candlelight and music played softly in the background. She turned around and saw Bianca leaning against now closed door biting her lip.

"You did this. When? How? Why?"

"I made a few calls when I had some time alone, got a little help on the things I couldn't do myself. As to why, the answer is very simple. I love you, and for everything we've been through and will go through, you deserve this and so much more."

"I love you too." Marissa surged forward and captured Bianca's lips in a fervent kiss that had both women gasping for breath when they finally separated.

Bianca collected herself and smiled knowingly as she took her wife's hand. "There's more."

"More?"

The brunette lead Marissa into the suite. There were different varieties of flowers, all favorites of the redhead's, in various parts of the room. A small table was situated near the balcony's doors. Marissa walked over to it and laughed when she saw what was there.

"Chocolate cake from Krystal's!"

"Mmmhmmm. The wine is from that winery in Bradford." Bradford being the town where the couple had spent their honeymoon, and the wine was their favorite.

"We were out of this."

Bianca shrugged. "I had some shipped down here for us."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"I'm not done yet." Bianca checked the time and noted that there was only one minute until midnight as she grabbed their shawls. "Come with me."

Marissa followed her wife onto the balcony. "What's out here?"

Bianca placed Marissa's shawl around her shoulders before doing the same with her own. She then directed her wife's attention to the harbor and stood behind her wrapping her arms around her and resting her head chin on Marissa's shoulder. "Just watch."

/

Explosions began to sound, and soon, the night sky was filled with a dazzling array of colors.

Guests attending the fundraising gala below crowded outside with eyes peeled upward to enjoy the show. The only exceptions were those of three couples. Their eyes were directed to the balcony above. They spied the couple, arms wrapped around each other and brilliant smiles on their faces, before they turned and enjoyed the show themselves.

Marissa watched the fireworks display in awe. "You did all this for me."

"I would give you the world if I could." Bianca whispered with complete honesty and sincerity.

Marissa turned and gazed at her wife, hazel eyes filled with love and adoration. "I don't need the world. I only need you and our children."

The couple shared a loving kiss.

"Do you like it?" Bianca nodded to the fireworks.

"I love it. You are amazing." Marissa gave her wife a brilliant smile. "Happy New Year, Mrs. Tasker-Montgomery."

Bianca's smile was brighter than the fireworks that filled the night's sky. "Happy New Year, Mrs. Tasker-Montgomery."

**/**

**A/N: I don't own the song "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve". It was written by Frank Loesser and recorded by a number of artists over the years. My favorite versions are the ones by Ella Fitzgerald and Nancy Wilson. See you in 2015!**


End file.
